wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zentangle
My Timeline | Zentangle | Female | RainWing | Teacher }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | PomegranateTheRainWing854 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 15 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Bi |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Teacher |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Zen, Tangle, Herby |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | To learn as much as possible about plants and nature. Also, to make the world know about these plants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |Jade Mountain (formerly on the move) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | The other teachers, the dragons who taught her about some of the plants that she knows about, some of her students |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Herbs, studying herbs, plants, teaching dragons, knowledge, meeting new dragons, exploring, fruit, trading, finding new things, drawing, science |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Pressure, being judged, not being able to study something, feeling like her students are bored by her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | Normal RainWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | 100% open |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Ahem. Welcome to class! I hope you can one day use these skills to improve Pyrrhia! I have something that I hope you'll find interesting for our first lesson!" |} |} Biography Zentangle is the Herbs and Healing teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. Before she taught at Jade Mountain, she was an herbalist, traveling to find new remidies from the other tribes and places. She found the diversity of plants fascinating and was happy to teach her disoveries to students. Personality Zentangle really just wants to help dragons learn about the benifits of herbs, and use them to make remidies. She has a generally positive outlook on life, but is nervous when dragons are relying on her. She can sometimes be a bit too concerned about what others think of her, and tries to make her class as not-boring as possible so that her students will remember what she has taught them. Generally speaking, she is pretty organized, but not outstandingly organized. Appearance Zentangle's "default" color scheme is an overlapping zentangle pattern of sky blue on top near her back spines and lightish green on the bottom near her underbelly. Her underscales are usually turquise, and her dots and other markings are peacock blue. Zentangle is slightly more muscular than other RainWings from traveling for so long. It's noticable, but not blatant. Her build is exceptionally graceful, and she is very beautiful. Her horns are long and curved, and her claws (the actual claws, not the whole fingers) are short. She wears a pouch around her neck filled with herbs and tranquilizer darts. A bracelet woven from flexible sticks, now fixed in shape, decorates her front foreleg. Relationships WIP Appears In PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain) Abilities Normal RainWing abilities. Trivia *Zentangle is an art style that consists of using several different patterns in one image *Her favorite fruit is a mango *Whenever a new SandWing goes to her class, she gives them a free Brightsting cactus. Bast still has hers Gallery RainTransparent-0.png|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Zentangle2.png|Zentangle headshot (no accessories) by me Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Teacher)